


I'll Fight for You

by 573114



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/573114/pseuds/573114
Summary: Carly attends her hearing to see if she can go free until her trial. Jason is actually there.





	I'll Fight for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the episode that aired Tuesday, May 29, 2018. From a Watsonian perspective, Jason not being at the hearing doesn't make much sense. So I wrote this.

Jason sat in the courtroom next to Sonny, still slightly breathless but not letting it show. He had been so engrossed in working together with Spinelli on finding evidence against Nelle that he had nearly missed the hearing. Now he was staring at the back of Carly's blonde head. Her hair shined like she hadn't just spent the night in jail and missed her daughter's performance at the Nurses' Ball.

He wanted to talk to her and hold her hand through this, because his brief whispered encouragement upon arrival wasn't enough. But she was the strongest person he knew, and she would survive with or without him. He was sure of that. Surer of that than anything else in life. Carly was a dandelion, bright and stubborn and springing up where people didn't always want her to, but she dug in her heels and bloomed beautifully anyway.

As Diane and the DA went back and forth, arguing their positions, Carly turned around for the quickest moment. They locked eyes and she smiled at him, a small smile. As if he was the one who needed reassurance. Jason couldn't manage to smile back at her.

When Carly suggested changing her plea and sought his and Sonny's opinions, it was clear that Sonny wanted her to trust in Diane. Diane was a capable lawyer who had gotten the family through many ordeals before. All Jason knew was that Carly's instincts usually led her to the right path. Eventually. And because they had known each other for so long, he didn't need to say a word for her to understand his viewpoint.

Carly decided to go forward and trust in Diane.

The judge announced that Carly would be spending the months until her trial in Pentonville, and Jason's chest constricted. The room swayed. He flashed back to when he was there with Michael. He focused on Carly in order to ground himself in the present. Before he knew it, her hands were squeezing his, and she was telling him to make sure her kids knew she loved them, and to keep fighting for her.

"I always will," he said.

Jason watched as Carly was escorted out of the courtroom. His fingers twitched at his side, as though pulling out a gun would make everything better. Not that he had one on him now. He looked at Diane, his insides burning, and her eyes were apologetic. Sonny said something and patted his back, but he couldn't hear the words. Just noise.

Jason left the courtroom alone. He hopped on his motorcycle and was gone.

The officer with the speed gun around the corner didn't even bother.


End file.
